Redemption Dance
by Samlovesham
Summary: After "Furt"; Kurt attempts to adjust in Dalton Academy. He thought it would be the bee's knees, but only ended up stung. BlainexKurt


**REDEMPTION DANCE  
**_by: Samlovesham_

**Chapter One:  
**It's Not too Blaine**  
**

* * *

"…And everybody is saying how Emma Watson looks like she got a haircut from Ellen DeGeneres, but I love her new look. It makes her more empowering and-" Kurt stopped his ramble when he noticed Blaine was looking out the window of the small café; looking like he wasn't paying attention at all. "Are you alright, Blaine?" He asked.

Blaine's eyes reverted back to Kurt's.

"Yeah, umm, just some stuff's been bugging me, but it's nothing. Now what were you saying about Emma Stone?" Blaine said attempting to change subject and strode over to counter to mix in things in his cappuccino.

"I was _talking _about Emma _Watson_, and it doesn't look like 'nothing's' bothering you." Kurt said standing right behind him. They were making a scene in the café, so Blaine decided to pull Kurt outside and walked over to the park across the street.

"Kurt, I really didn't want to say this, but I'm actually kind of disappointed in you."

Kurt immediately furrowed his brow at the sentence and tugged on Blaine's arm indicating for him to stop walking.

"What did I do?" Kurt pleaded. This especially hurt Kurt. Blaine was the only friend he had at the moment. None of Kurt's friends at McKinley would speak to him, not even Mercedes or Finn. He didn't have anybody to talk to anymore besides Blaine. Now, if Blaine was out of the picture…

"Remember what we talked about when you first came to Dalton?" Blaine led Kurt to a nearby park bench.

"Of course, I was, and still am, having hard time with Karovsky, and you told me that I'd-"

"-regret letting the bullies chase you away." Blaine finished for him. "Kurt, if I had friends like yours back at my old school, I know I would've never left it in the first place."

"Blaine, do you not remember when I told you he made death threats? That place isn't safe for me anymore, even when I know my friends have my back, but I know they can't possibly watch me twenty-four-seven. I know Karovsky is going to wait for the day when I go to the bathroom by myself or something and just do something so horrible, I-I can't bear the thought." Kurt paused, and realized there were tears streaming down his face. He wiped some away for a moment. "And… I thought you, more than anyone, would understand… but I guess not." Kurt walked away, trying to cover up his salty tears.

* * *

"And I was like, giiirl, you best not mess with me." Santana joked along with the other Glee girls. All the Glee members had some weird bond with each other, no matter how different they were. However, since Santana and Brittany cared too much about popularity, they were all currently in a reclusive café.

The table fell silent against after everyone laughed at Santana's story. Everyone brooded over the loss of Kurt. He had usually joined the girls during their "girl's night out".

"So, umm." Rachel muttered, trying to get the girls back. "Has anyone thought of some songs we can do at sectionals? Of course I have to approve of them and they have to be-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Santana barked as she cut off Rachel's sentence.

"Excuse me, but since Kurt is out of the picture, we have to give that solo some justice so I was just thinking-"

"Well, stop, okay? No one ever listens to you, anyway. You already have Finn and have everything you need. Isn't that all enough to keep you satisfied?" Santana yelled at her.

"What does Finn have to do with anything?" Rachel yelled back.

Santana couldn't reply back. The truth was, Santana had developed a strong liking for Finn. It hurt her to see Finn and Rachel together… and they were _always_ together. At least she knew she was Finn's first, and not Rachel, but even that fact didn't even satisfy Santana recently.

Santana stormed out of the café, with Brittany attempting to catch up with her.

"What is wrong with her?" Rachel asked more to herself than the remaining Glee girls. Tina and Mercedes shrugged anyway. Rachel sighed.

"I need to get going. I have a lot to do." Rachel said as she started picking up her stuff.

"I'll drive you; I live a few blocks away anyway. You coming, Mercedes?" Tina asked.

"Umm, nah. I'll chill here for a bit." Mercedes uttered.

After Rachel and Tina walked through the door, Blaine walked in looking distraught. He sat the corner of the café near the window and stared outside. Mercedes decided to walk over to him.

"Hey, Blaine. May I sit down?" She asked.

"Oh, umm, of course!" Blaine gestured to the seat across the table from him. "Sorry, you caught me off guard for a moment."

"It's alright." Mercedes smiled faintly. "I was wondering if Kurt is doing okay."

"Well, he's… adjusting. I-"

"He's not doing well." Mercedes bluntly said. She could always tell when someone was sugar coating news. She's dealt with it her whole life.

"It's just that… Kurt and I differ in opinions. We had a disagreement today."

"About what?"

"As much as I like the thought of spending more time with Kurt, I didn't like the idea of him leaving McKinley. That would mean he was being chased away by a bully, like I was, and I really regret running away like that, and I still do. I didn't want that happening to anyone else." Blaine paused and sighed, not wanting to say the next part of his sentence. "But if Kurt's life is on the line…"

"We'd protect him! We've been protecting him. All the Glee members are dedicated to help protect Kurt." Mercedes stated firmly.

"But can you can't possibly protect him all the time. I know bullies like Karofsky. He's going to wait until he finds that one moment where Kurt's alone and who knows what he's going to do. Thank goodness nothing's happened to Kurt yet… I'd be devastated to witness that type of thing again."

"I'm sorry, but…'again'?" Mercedes cautiously asked.

Blaine hesitated and started drumming his fingers on the table.

"I was really abused at my old school, and it got really bad; like, really, really bad." Blaine started. "A guy, I could never forget his name, his name was Joe. Joe Walker. He popped out of nowhere in school when it seemed like I had no one. We talked a lot, and he seemed really nice. Then, he asked me to prom, and I gladly accepted. The night of prom, I waited on my front porch for hours. He never showed. I went to the prom anyway, and the first thing I saw was Joe dancing with some trashy-looking girl. Naturally, I went over and gave him a piece of my mind. It turns out Joe was never really my friend, it was a bet. 'I bet you can't get that faggot to like you'. The ending result? I was beaten harshly in an alley outside of prom as they yelled 'how could anyone love a freak like me' and that I was a disgrace. I tried going to the school about it, but of course, they provided no real consequences for Joe. The funny thing was, the whole thing was on my birthday."

"I-I'm sorry." Mercedes said after taking in all of it.

"It's all in the past now. No reason to get hung up on it. Only thing we can do is move on." Blaine reassured her as they both walked out.

"Do you think you can tell Kurt that I miss him? I was mad at him for awhile because he left, but I was just being selfish and not realizing what was best for him. And I don't have anyone to obsess over Gossip Girl with." Mercedes laughed and Blaine joined.

"I'll be sure to tell him. I'm pretty sure he'll be thrilled to hear from you." Blaine smiled.

"You sure you will? I figured you and Kurt would be 'busy'." Mercedes teased.

Blaine chuckled.

"It's not like that. Kurt's in a too fragile state right now to focus on such things, anyway." Blaine scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey, I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. The way Kurt use to talk about you, I'm sure he'd be happy." Mercedes glanced at her watch. "Anyway, it's getting late, so I'll talk to you later, Blaine." She waved goodbye and walked another way.

Blaine headed down the dark block.

"Hey, faggot." 


End file.
